


It Gets Worse

by irwin_giggles



Series: 5SOS bxb Short Stories/One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies From Luke, Confused Ashton, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, Lonely Ashton, Luke Gives Ashton Letters, M/M, Sad Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin_giggles/pseuds/irwin_giggles
Summary: Luke leaves Ashton without a trace. He comes back 3 years later after sending Ashton letters, and Ashton is doomed, to say the least.





	It Gets Worse

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> I've been writing too many fanfics HELP!

 

Ashton was heartbroken.

Luke was his everything, they were in love. Ashton was even thinking of proposing to Luke and spending the rest of his life with the boy. But Ashton remembers the day that Luke left him like it was yesterday. He'd blinked open his emerald eyes, hoping to see a pale face with shut blue eyes. But he didn't. Ashton knew he probably shouldn't panic, and he figured maybe the blond had to use the restroom.

  
But he lay there, waiting for Luke to return. Not once did he hear water running or shuffling in the bathroom. He'd become so used to it, hearing Luke buzz about the bathroom while getting ready for his day. He sat for 5 minutes, and 5 minutes turned into 15 and the house was still dead silent.

  
No sign of Luke was shown anywhere as Ashton checked the bathroom, traveled throughout the hallway and looked through all three rooms in the house. Lastly, he checked the living room and kitchen. Luke was nowhere to be seen. Ashton travels back to his room, noticing a white slip of paper that seemed very out of place on his neat night table. He picked up the material, unfolding the paper to a message that looked quickly scrawled out and short.

 

_'I left. I'm fine, just in case you were worried about me. You won't find any trace of me on your own. xx Luke.'_

 

Ashton panicked, his hand flying to cover his open mouth. He lets the note drift out of his fingers, swirling throughout the air and landing softly on his tan carpet. He scrambles to his phone, calling Luke's number. It rings and rings until finally Ashton is sent to voicemail. He sighs frustratingly. It made no sense to him. Why would he leave so suddenly with such a dry note? Not even a goodbye. Ashton wondered what he had done to run the boy off, and he couldn't help but sob. He kept asking himself the same bland question over and over again, **why, why, why?**

 

He continued trying to call Luke's phone for a week. After they had all went straight to voicemail, he gave up. He had to face that their relationship was clearly over, for a reason Ashton did not know. Chances were, he never would.

 

And then the letters came in. The first day Ashton had gone out to check his mailbox after two and a half months, he found a letter with Luke's name written across it. His eyebrows furrowed. He figured that maybe since the two boys had shared the same residence, they were still addressing Luke's mail to this house. But he looked closer and it was specifically addressed to him.

 

Ashton sucked in a breath, realizing that this letter was from Luke to him. He hurried inside and sat at his small table. He still kept the same chair Luke had always sat in, sitting pushed against the right wall of his kitchen. He set the letter in front of him and sat. He wanted to open the letter, but he was scared. He was nervous to see what exactly was in that envelope. He sat and stared at the envelope. It could quite literally have the answers to all of the questions that Ashton had been asking since Luke left.

 

He decided that he was probably being dramatic, and he picked up the envelope and carefully tore it open. In the envelope sat a crisp white piece of paper, and Ashton thought that maybe it was another letter. He unfolded it to more of Luke's handwriting.

 

_'Hi, Ashton. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I didn't say anything, to be honest. Do you remember a few nights before I left? I'm sure you do. That was the first time that you ever told me you loved me. Do you remember how I tensed up and I wouldn't meet your eyes? I know I do. I'm sorry, Ashton. You looked like you might have burst into tears right then and there. Long story short, I freaked out, Ashton. I didn't love you back. I've always had a problem with commitment. Saying that you love someone is almost like a promise, and I couldn't handle it. I felt too trapped. I had to go. God, I can't apologize enough. I don't know what to do. I'm sure I've broken your heart, I promise I didn't mean to. Please, take care of yourself, Ashton. I might come back someday, but not soon. xx Luke <3'_

 

Ashton couldn't believe it. He remembered that night perfectly. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole, to light himself up in bright flames. They never talked about it again. They simply pretended that it never happened, and Ashton had never said it again. Ashton didn't know if he should respond, but he wanted Luke to know that he had gotten his letter. He felt exhausted, felt as if he would go limp and sob until he died.

  
Ashton realized that he couldn't write a letter back to Luke because he had no idea where the boy was. Unless the boy returned his calls or texts, there was no way that he could get ahold of Luke. He sets the letter back in the envelope and stands up from the table. The chair makes a scraping sound as he pushes the chair in.

  
Ashton decides to try to call Luke one more time. He's once again sent to voicemail. He gives up. If Luke wasn't going to answer after all of this time, why should he continue bothering to call? He wishes that Luke hadn't just left, but had talked to him instead. Ashton can't stop thinking about the letter. He wants to get in contact with Luke, let him know that his letter had made it and it hadn't gone to waste. He sits down and eats his dinner in silence. He wonders if Luke will send him any other letters.

He walks to his room and snuggles into his bed. It has definitely felt much bigger since Luke was gone.  
He doesn't get very much sleep that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I would love it if you gave me your opinion on this so far!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
